What Wonderful Days!!
|font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT |next = Heading to Over |track color = #caedf2 |current track = What Wonderful Days!!}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!! |previous = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT |next = - |current track= What Wonderful Days!!}} |seller = |release = November 8, 2017 |album = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!! |length = 4:55 }} What Wonderful Days!! is the ending theme of Free!-Take Your Marks-. It is performed by the seiyū of eight main characters along with four supporting characters. The single was released on November 8, 2017. Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) *Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) *Sosuke Yamazaki (CV. Hosoya Yoshimasa) *Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata) *Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenichi Suzumura) *Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenjiro Tsuda) *Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) *Miho Amakata (CV. Satsuki Yukino) *Goro Sasabe (CV. Hiroshi Yanaka) Lyrics What Wonderful Days!! (TV Version 1)= - Rōmaji= Kyou wa nani ga atta? 【 Makoto】Kyou mo minna oosawagidatta ne Haru mo tanoshikatta? 【Haru】aa Donna koto ga atta? 【Haru】Saba wo kau no wo wasureta... Chotto itte kuru 【Makoto】eh, chotto ima!? Kankan deri no hi mo 【Nagisa】Pūru biyorida yo! Haru-chan mo Mako-chan mo Rei-chan mo, hayaku hayaku! Zaa zaa furi no hi mo 【Rei】Ame no pūru to iu no mo, kore wa kore de omomuki ga aru monodesu Yamahodo warai atte sore demo mata waratte Atarashii shunkan wo minna de (issho ni) kasaneterun da Every day nante koto naku Every day nante subarashii Atarimae de yukai na kizuna ga ureshii ne Every day kyou no kinen ni Every day kyou wo ikiyou Kono nakama to mite mitai keshiki wo oikakete Romaji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment - English= What happened today? 【 Makoto】A lot of stuff happened with everyone today, too, huh? Did you have fun, Haru? 【Haru】Yeah What kinds of things happened? 【Haru】I forgot to buy mackerel... I'll be back 【Makoto】Hey, wait, right now?! On really sunny days 【Nagisa】It's the perfect day to go to the pool! Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, hurry up! And on days with pouring rain 【Rei】A pool on a rainy has its charm, too. Laughing together a whole lot, and then laughing again Making new moments together and pilling them up Every day, it's not a big deal Every day, it's so wonderful These ordinary and pleasant bonds make us happy Every day, celebrate today Every day, live today Chasing the scene we want to see with these friends }} |-| What Wonderful Days!! (TV Version 2)= - Rōmaji= Kyou wa nani ga atta? 【Rin】Aitsu-ra kyō mo harikitteta yo na. Maketeranē! Donna koto ga atta? 【Sosuke】Omae wa docchi ni shiro harikiru darō?【Rin】Uruse. Kankan deri no hi mo 【Aiichiro】Kyo- kyō mo seiippai ganbarimasu! Zaa zaa furi no hi mo 【Momotaro】Senpai! Ore dō datta ssu ka? Bacchiri datta ssu ka? Yamahodo warai atte sore demo mata waratte Atarashii shunkan wo minna de (issho ni) kasaneterun da Every day nante koto naku Every day nante subarashii Atarimae de yukai na kizuna ga ureshii ne Every day kyou no kinen ni Every day kyou wo ikiyou Kono nakama to mite mitai keshiki wo oikakete Romaji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment - English= What happened today? 【Rin】They were really into it today, too, huh? I can't lose. What kinds of things happened? 【Sosuke】You'd get really into it either way, wouldn't you?【Rin】Shut up. On really sunny days 【Aiichiro】I-I'll do my best today, too! And on days with pouring rain 【Momotaro】Senpai, how was I? Was I good Laughing together a whole lot, and then laughing again Making new moments together and pilling them up Every day, it's not a big deal Every day, it's so wonderful These ordinary and pleasant bonds make us happy Every day, celebrate today Every day, live today Chasing the scene we want to see with these friends }} |-| What Wonderful Days!! (TV Version 3)= - Rōmaji= Kyou wa nani ga atta? Guruguru nayande āda kōda itte Donna koto ga atta? Harahara shitsutsumo dōnika kōnika nacchatte Kankan deri no hi mo Jitabata suru no mo nakanaka dōshite tanoshī Zaa zaa furi no hi mo Minna ga iru kara muteki ni nareru! Yamahodo warai atte sore demo mata waratte Atarashii shunkan wo minna de (issho ni) kasaneterun da Every day nante koto naku Every day nante subarashii Atarimae de yukai na kizuna ga ureshii ne Every day kyou no kinen ni Every day kyou wo ikiyou Kono nakama to mite mitai keshiki wo oikakete Romaji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment - English= What happened today? I went round and round worrying saying this and that What kinds of things happened? I had butterflies in my stomach but it worked out somehow On really sunny days Floundering around can also actually be pretty fun And on days with pouring rain I can become invincible because everyone's here Laughing together a whole lot, and then laughing again Making new moments together and pilling them up Every day, it's not a big deal Every day, it's so wonderful These ordinary and pleasant bonds make us happy Every day, celebrate today Every day, live today Chasing the scene we want to see with these friends }} |-| What Wonderful Days!! (Full Version)= - Rōmaji = Kyou wa nani ga atta? 【 Makoto】Kyou mo minna oosawagidatta ne Haru mo tanoshikatta? 【Haru】aa Donna koto ga atta? 【Haru】Saba wo kau no wo wasureta... Chotto itte kuru 【Makoto】eh, chotto ima!? Kankan deri no hi mo 【Rin】Omaera, noriokurezu ni tsuite koi yo! Zaa zaa furi no hi mo 【Sosuke】Aa, Rin. Ikou! Yamahodo warai atte sore demo mata waratte Atarashii shunkan wo minna de (issho ni) kasaneterun da Every day nante koto naku Every day nante subarashii Atarimae de yukai na kizuna ga ureshii ne Every day kyou no kinen ni Every day kyou wo ikiyou Kono nakama to mite mitai keshiki wo oikakete Zekkouchou na toki 【Miho】Konna meigen ga arimasu 【Rei】Ie, koko wa riron nimotozuite! Ochikonda toki 【Momotaro】Ore, Gou-san no egao de hyakuninrikissu! 【Seijuro】Wakaru zo Momotaro! 【Gou】Haha... Arigatou gozaimasu Ouen sareterun da 【Nagisa】Boku mo minna ga ireba hyakuninriki ka naa 【Aiichiro】Wakarimasu! Ouen shiteirun da 【Goro】Ii zo, wakamono, nayame manabe asobe-! 【All】 Ohhh! Nayami mo yume mo zenbu jibun rashisa no shoumei Itsudemo mune wo hatte massugu (jiyuu ni) shinjite ike Every time nande konna ni Every time nande subarashii Nani ka hitotsu kakete mo kou wa naranai kara Every time motto ooi ni Every time motto hashagou Kakegaenai deai ga tsukutta kono toki wo Kiai irete Wonderful stage Mono ni shiyouze Wonderful life Koko ga sutaato Wonderful world Take your marks kimi ni sachi are! Every day nante koto naku Every day nante subarashii Atarimaede yukai na kizuna ga ureshii ne Every day kyou no kinen ni Every day kyou wo ikiyou Kono nakama to mite mitai keshiki wo oikakete - English= What happened today? 【 Makoto】A lot of stuff happened with everyone today, too, huh? Did you have fun, Haru? 【Haru】Yeah What kinds of things happened? 【Haru】I forgot to buy mackerel... I'll be back 【Makoto】Hey, wait, right now?! On really sunny days 【Rin】You guys, don't fall behind! Follow me! And on days with pouring rain 【Sosuke】Right, Rin. Let's go! Laughing together a whole lot, and then laughing again Making new moments together and pilling them up Every day, it's not a big deal Every day, it's so wonderful These ordinary and pleasant bonds make us happy Every day, celebrate today Every day, live today Chasing the scene we want to see with these friends When we're at our best 【Miho】There's a saying-- 【Rei】No, we should follow theory here! When we're down 【Momotaro】With Gou-san's smile, I'll have the strength of a hundred men! 【Seijuro】I totally get that, Momotaro! 【Gou】Thank you very much... Being cheered on 【Nagisa】I have the strength of a hundred men, too, with everyone here. 【Aiichiro】I get that! And cheering others on 【Goro】That's great, young people! Worry, learn and play! 【All】 Yeah! Our worries and our dreams are all proof we're being ourselves We can always be proud and believe freely and honestly Every time, why is it like this? Every time, why is it wonderful? Because if just one thing was missing, then it wouldn't turn out like this Every time, it'll become greater Every time, we'll be in higher spirits In this time that let us meet irreplaceable people We'll give it our all (Wonderful stage) We'll make it our own (Wonderful life) This is the beginning (Wonderful world) Take your marks, good luck to you! Every day, it's not a big deal Every day, it's so wonderful These ordinary and pleasant bonds make us happy Every day, celebrate today Every day, live today Chasing the scene we want to see with these friends }} Videos Free! -Take Your Marks- Ending 1 Free! -Take Your Marks- Ending 2 Free! -Take Your Marks- Ending 3 Free! -Take Your Marks- Ending 4 References Navigation Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Ending Themes Category:FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!!